terrariafanideasfandomcom-20200215-history
Guide: How to Defeat Ruthless Warrior
Ruthless Warrior is a War Mode Boss with average and high damage. It is a hard boss to defeat, but with proper preparation you can defeat it. It can spawn randomly after defeating a War Mode Boss (except itself). Arena: * Sky Bridge (Best): '''Build a bridge high enough for the ground enemies to be unable to reach you and low enough for the Wyverns not to spawn. Make the bridge start from an edge of the map and end in the other edge. It has to be as long as the map and made of platforms. This is the best arena for Phase 4, as it will allow you to constantly run and get a high speed. It will also be a lot easier to defend having more mobility. * '''Lava Arena: '''Make a big arena filled with lava, prepare your lava resistance accesories/ potions and summon the boss. Try to keep it in the arena while attacking it. This isn't a really good strategy because the boss will enrage if it stays in lava for more than one minute, but if you're fast enough, this strategy works well. * '''Classic Fight: '''Simply fight the boss on the ground. It's hard to defeat it this way but it can work if you use strong equipment. It's not recommended to do a classic fight when fighting this boss for the first time. '''The Battle: * Phase 1 is the easiest phase in most cases, because the boss has average speed and spawns only 5 spirits. Try to keep a small distance between you and the boss and attack. When RW is in pause mode, use lifesteal to regenerate your HP a little.Do this again and again. Prepare your main potions. * Phase 2: This time the battle gets much harder, because the boss gets very fast and it's hard to dodge the 200 damage attacks. Use your Ironskin, Regeneration and if you want Thorns Potions. When you start dealing good damage to RW, use the Wrath Potion. In this phase you have to profit a lot more from RW's pause mode. Try to deal as much damage as possible or steal life before he wakes up. * Phase 3: This is probably the hardest phase. Ruthless Warrior will sleep, and stop attacking. But the overwhelming Spirits will appear. They deal good damage, and they're 30 in number. When you kill 20 another 20 will spawn. Focus on dealing damage to the boss! Swords, Rocket Launchers and explosive magic weapons will help you a lot to get rid of the Spirits. * Phase 4: '''RW will start to shoot fireballs at you. It's recommended to avoid contact with him now. Try do deal damage from distance. Ranged Weapons will work the best in this phase. Use another Thorns Potion, it will help a lot. There is a small space between the fireballs he fires so try to stay in that space while running. * '''Phase 5: Use your speed potions and continously run into the boss, he will try to run from you and escape. Try to deal as much damage as possible and kill RW before he reaches the map's edge. If you defeat him, you both will get teleported where the battle started. Get your loot and enjoy! Items: Armor: * It is recommended to use Magnet Armor if you prefer to use more weapon types in the fight, Moonlight Armor as a Mage, Pure God Armor as a Ranger and Dark God Armor as a Melee Fighter. It's not recommended to use Summoner Armor, because it has extremely low defense. * As a defense bonus, reforge your armor pieces with the the Warding prefix. This will give you +12 defense. Accesories: * Ultima Boots are a good choice. * An Astral Necklace can be useful. * Any Shield will help. * Any damage increasing accesorry is great. * Use a Sniper Scope if you are a Ranger * Mana Flowers are very good for Mages as in War Mode the Mana Sickness debuff is a lot weaker. * Use lava resistance accesorries in a lava arena, as the Ruthless Warrior takes damage from lava. * Damage Pets will be useful to take out Spirits, but will have no effect againist the boss. * Master Ninja Gear can only help. Potions: * Healing Potions (any size) are a must. * Regeneration, Wrath, Ironkskin and Thorns potions are a common choice. * Anemona Potion is good for eliminating the Spirits in Phase 3. * Swiftness Potions or Turbo Potions are a must as the boss is very fast in Phase 2 and Phase 4. They will help you to dodge the attacks and reach him before getting at the map's edge. Weapons: * Magic: '''A weapon with long reach that homes in enemies can be great as you won't have a lot contact with the boss with this type of weapons. Hell Scythe and Staff of Blueholes are good choices. * '''Ranged: A''' 'Moonshot with Virgo Bullets is the best ranged weapon you can use for this boss. A Golden Deagle with Gold Bullets can also be effective if you don't have the Moonshot. * '''Melee: '''All the War Mode Melee Weapons that shoot projectiles, have a good speed and deal at least 200 Damage are very good. * '''Summoner: '''No, don't try to defeat this boss as a summoner. It's totally immune to summon damage. * '''Throwing: 'Akrivide Probes can be very powerful when used right. Other Tips: * Don't sell RW's good drops (Colevrite Bar), they will help you to craft the awesome Dank Terrablade. Category:Guides Category:Boss Guides